hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Steve820/Archive 3
This is an archive of discussions from the second half of 2014. Don't edit this, please! You may be the next Hurricane Idol Season III judge! Hello Steve, Congratulations!!! You have been selected as a potential candidate for the next judge on Hurricane Idol, Season III! This will be an opportunity that will be fun, competitive, and enjoyable! You are a candidate because of your commitment to this wiki! Please click here to accept your request!!! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 02:11, July 3, 2014 (UTC), Main Host :Congratulations, your request has been accepted! Please put your judge information here! AndrewTalk To Me 02:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Decision Time Alright, Steve, it is time for the judges decision! Click here and select your favorite names! Winners will be announced on July 10! AndrewTalk To Me 21:43, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ACE Hey Steven, it's NDB. Do you know how to find the ACE of a hurricane? If so, will you give a step-by-step tutorial instead of the formula please? I'm asking for that because I have tried the formula before and it did not work for me. If you do not know, will you please tell me somebody who does? User: Not David Brown :Sorry, I don't know the process for finding the ACE very well. Maybe Andrew can help? --Steve820 19:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Top 27 names!!! Hi, Steve! The top 27 names are in! Vote for them here (I did not realize there was a top 50 round first)! AndrewTalk To Me 21:17, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Top 15 names!!! Hi, Steve! The top 15 names are in! Vote for them here! AndrewTalk To Me 13:01, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Want to make a hurricane season with me and others? Hi, would you want to help me with 2098 Atlantic Hurricane Season with a few other users? If you want to, the storms should not exceed 200 mph and no lower than 879 mbars. The name lists are; *'Aletta .Henry .Olivia' *'Bradley .Ileana .Paul' *'Cassie .Jovenn .Rina' *'Daniel .Kadence .Seth' *'Eris .Larry .Teresita' *'Flynn .Morisette .Vyron' *'Gretchen .Nolan .Wynchelle' 'Thanks. Sincerely,HurricaneKiddie0204 (talk) 09:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC)HurricaneKiddie0204 :This is supposed to be on the bottom of the page. Anyways, I want to join! Hopefully it's going to be an awesome season :D --Steve820 15:59, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to join too! Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 16:18, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok Azure, you're officially part of the fun :) --Steve820 16:24, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::What about me? :) AndrewTalk To Me 18:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you can join too! --Steve820 23:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 names Hello, Steve! The top ten names have been announced at the Hurricane Idol page! The top six names will be announced on July 19! AndrewTalk To Me 12:13, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Final Four Hello, Steve! It is time to get ready for our Final Four, which will come on July 25. Who shall proceed, Wilma, Katrina, Orlene, Mario, or Dianmu? Vote here now! AndrewTalk To Me 11:36, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Season request I will start the season after I finish Ryne's requested season. Your season will take a little bit longer because you requested many additional features. Not David Brown (talk) 18:06, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! --Steve820 18:13, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Semi-Finals Hello, Steve! Our Final Four are in! Vote here for your semi-finalists, which will be announced on July 28! Who shall enter, Wilma, Katrina, Mario, or Dianmu? AndrewTalk To Me 11:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Bronze Finalist! Hello, Steve! For personal reasons, I had to wait a day to announce our semi-finalists! But no worries, they're in! :) Time to vote for our bronze finalist! Who shall die - Katrina, Wilma, or Mario?! NOTE: Our bronze champion will still be announced on July 31! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 21:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Katrina...or Wilma? Hi, Steve! This is it! You have rooted for your favorite name, and we have made it to the finalist round! It's up to you!!! Will Killer Katrina or Wicked Wilma win?!?! VOTE HERE to express your opinion! See you on August 7 for the victor! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 20:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I may be leaving soon Hi Steve, I might be leaving soon because I am getting way too many pop-ups that I can't get out of without logging out. If this gets fixed I'll stay. My real name is Not David Brown! 02:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Aw man! Hopefully you can find a way to make your popups go away. Also, you should finish my season request before you leave. --Steve820 20:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Your season has (finally) been started! Your requested season is here! My real name is Not David Brown! 18:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! Can't wait to see what the season would look like when it's finished! --Steve820 18:41, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Season III Victor Hi, Steve! Well, the two most popular names of Hurricane Idol have been announced. Be sure to congratulate NDB on Katrina (2nd) and HT on Wilma (1st!). Congrats to both!!! P.S. You may get something for submitting Mario, the 3rd place finalist. Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 08:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Bronze Finalist Prizes Hey, Steve. So, I decided to give you a couple of prizes for submitting the bronze finalist of Hurricane Idol - Season III. First, I would like to award you a bronze ribbon for your achievement. And second, please enjoy your assorted fruit salad! Congratulations on your hard work! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 09:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :WOO! Thanks, Andrew!!! :D I enjoyed your fruit salad! And I wish Mario would've entered the finals, but Wilma and Katrina just had to beat it. --Steve820 16:22, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Tracks!!! Hey Steve, I was able to get Supportstorm to make tracks with the wikiproject for me! I will have to create the HURDAT Data, so it may take a bit to do, but I am creating data for the season I am making for you and my 2110 season!! My name is Not David Brown! 19:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! Can't wait to see the tracks for my requested season!!! --Steve820 01:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) 2021 Request Season Tracks Hey Steven! Supportstorm just posted the first track made from the system (Ana) and it looks awesome! For some reason the picture isn't fully loaded as a thumbnail, but if you click the picture to make it larger, it shows the whole, new thing! BTW I may be getting the system myself very soon, so I will be able to make tracks for everybody. Your friend, My name is Not David Brown! 02:53, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, thanks! The track looks good! I can't wait to see tracks for the rest of my storms. :) --Steve820 03:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I can't wait to see them too! My name is Not David Brown! 14:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Making you a Special B-Day Gift. Hey Buddy, im making you a Special Birthday Gift right now on Hypothetical Tornadoes. Ill let you know when you can look at it but right now im still working on it and I kinda don't wanna fully spoil the surprise. But I think you'll like it though. ^_^ CycloneRyne94 (talk) 21:21, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's going to be an awesome surprise. Can't wait to see it :) --Steve820 21:49, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Wanna see it? You may take a quick sneak peak at it right now and see how it looks, but it wont be done till later. ;) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 22:05, August 15, 2014 (UTC) : I just saw and commented on it. :) --Steve820 22:06, August 15, 2014 (UTC) One last look before Completion? Hey, you want one last look before its completed? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 23:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC) : I just saw it again and it's looking awesome! --Steve820 00:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Age of Fifteen! Hello, Steve! Welcome to the age of 15, or in simpler terms, happy birthday! Enjoy! P.S. Wish Demi Lovato a happy 22nd birthday! Today's her special day, too! :) AndrewTalk To Me 03:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Yeah, what the heading says! XD Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 12:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) P.S. It's also my mom's Bday! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE!!! :D AND DEMI LOVATO!!!! What are you going to be doing for your birthday? :D “i liek turtlez 14:53, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, thanks Azure, Liz, and Andrew! :D And I didn't know it was also your mom's birthday Azure. And I'll be sure to wish Demi Lovato a happy birthday too. Today, I'm probably going to the beach and getting a surprise gift from my family. Also do you guys like my new sig? :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 16:53, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Today you reached the big 1-5 (I'm sure nobody says that)! You get to do sooo much now! You are now most likely about to enter high school, you can get your driver's permit, lot's o' cool stuff to do! Hope you enjoy your big day (I start school tomorrow, so today has been strange for me) and get lots of cake and money and presents from all of your family!!! My name is Not David Brown! 19:41, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, NDB! I'm actually entering 10th grade and school will start August 27th for me. Also I probably won't get my driver's permit for another year or two, but at least I'm a year closer to being able to enter casinos and live in the real world! Good luck with school, NDB. :) (Also, I've always wondered how old you are, let me guess, 16-17?)--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ok guys, so here's what happened on my birthday: I got a new laptop to replace a slow desktop (yay!), I ate a delicious cake with oreos and cherries on top and plenty of chocolate (but it was white on the inside), ate double chocolate brownie ice cream to go with it (it's a strange but delicious type that I'm sure you guys never heard of before), and ate pizza and bread sticks for dinner. I also got a new and more comfortable chair for my laptop. I didn't go to the beach because my family was a bit too busy (and my sister was working). So I enjoyed yesterday. :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 16:57, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Message and Idea Glad to hear all of the awesone stuff on your birthday. I don't get emails or notifications when you send something how you do, explaining why my messages can be late. Also, I am surprisingly 12. An idea I have for Hurricane Idol this season is that you could make it a bit longer (most reality shows have different lengths, which could make this cooler). I don't mean to start with 50 names, but something like top 25 ,15, 12, 10, 8, 7 and so on -1 each 3 days. Also (lastly), instead of voting to keep a name, we should vote for a name to come back into the competition, however three names get the opportunity only (Random selection for which ones have the opportunity). How does that sound to you? Also ask if you have questions, I rushed this a little. My name is Not David Brown! 00:43, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Wow I didn't know you are 12! Many 12 year olds on the internet usually make fun of others and swear on the internet without using good grammar, but you're one of the mature ones. So you earn my respect. :) Anyways, your Hurricane Idol ideas sound good, I agree we should probably make it a bit longer. However, I kind of want to keep the original Hurricane Idol tradition and vote to keep names like we always do on Hurricane Idol, but we might try voting names back into the competition if the others think it's a good idea. I'm still not sure exactly how this will work out though. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 21:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC) : :Ok and thanks! You made me think of Jackson there... My name is Not David Brown! 21:21, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, I remember how mad Jackson used to get all the time, and he was also 12/13. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:04, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Tornadoes? Hey Buddy, weren't you gonna join me on Hypothetical Tornadoes earlier? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 03:17, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry that I forgot but I'll join later today or tomorrow :)--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:18, August 26, 2014 (UTC) School How was your first day of school? Let me guess, boring, long, and pointless. My name is Not David Brown! 01:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah...pretty much. But I did get to meet my best friends again, so it was a bit exciting at the same time.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:17, August 28, 2014 (UTC) hi 16:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Seasons use TD-Super Hypercane. a atlantic in 2200 with IPs. use ur names ? Hey Buddy, have you gotten to take at least a peak at my new wiki? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 03:42, September 9, 2014 (UTC) :I already did, but I'll probably join it sometime during the next week or during the weekend. The new wiki sure looks interesting!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:33, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Anything on it you found interesting? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 01:16, September 10, 2014 (UTC) : I found it interesting that we could do any type of events like Concerts, Mega Disasters (non-weather related), hypothetical wars and hypothetical sports games! These are the ones I found the most interesting at this page. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:16, September 10, 2014 (UTC) And there are more Options coming than just what you've already seen. Special Hey Buddy, so, I've been doing some work on Hypothetical Events Wiki, and was hoping to know, even if you haven't been on or at least have spent some time on it, it was wondering if you'd like to become Admin. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 05:26, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to be an admin on that site! (Well, once I create my account first) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:58, September 12, 2014 (UTC) No Prob, I can have it set before you even come. :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 00:44, September 13, 2014 (UTC) 20:23, September 19, 2014 (UTC)hello steven me and my family are having a vacation that starts the next day (the 20th) so i wont be on hypothetical hurricanes wiki that much : Ok, that's cool, even though I barely even know you... --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:36, September 20, 2014 (UTC) : 17:23, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Hi,Steve820,We are having strong winds right ow,We are uner a Wind Advisory rigth now for strong winds,which sucks because i am king of afraid of this but,we are fine 17:23, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::1) You're supposed to put this at the bottom of my talk page ::2) There's a lot of misspellings and grammar issues in your above comment, so I think you should check your grammar more carefully or download a spell checker. ::And 3) It was also very windy where I live when you posted that, and we were under a High Wind Watch! But now, the winds have significantly calmed down. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 05:32, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Tomorrow? Hey Buddy, I'm hoping soon i'll be able to see you make something on Hypothetical Events, hopefully tomorrow or something. And maybe perhaps it could also be something we could work on together. :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 19:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :Ryne, I'm coming on this weekend, because tomorrow I have to finish and release my swimming pool season. I'm gonna try to make my new event an AWESOME one! :D --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:33, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hurricane Idol Thanks! I hope my host-jud submission isn't too late. Sorry I haven't been on. I have been EXTREMLY busy. My name is Not David Brown! 01:05, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! You got that for submitting the runner-up. :) And I hope you can become less busy soon.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:07, October 21, 2014 (UTC) HNG Rules Ok, so... *deep breath* The submission part is similar to HI. However, there are 4 pre-picked judges. They break it down from 70 to 1. The top 3 will be given prizes, too. Same name submission rules as HI. Only 7 people, including the judges, can submit. The community votes, like HI. Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 23:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : So it's very similar to HI? However, I do think your game is great! But it'll be even more awesome if you can change up some more stuff because right now it looks a bit too similar to the original Hurricane Idol. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:55, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hmm... How can I? Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 01:20, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: I don't really know of any new ideas, but you can just make up a new idea for your game that will make it even more different and less similar to HI. If you can't think of one, then you can just start the game with what you have so far, but some people might say that it's too similar to HI. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:26, October 25, 2014 (UTC) : : What's your opinion on 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season(My Season)? Do you like it? : Yeah, I like it. It's just a bit hyperactive that's all.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 19:39, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Your are invited as - you know! You're invited as a judge on Hurricane Idol Season V! Go here to accept! My name is Not David Brown! 03:09, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Tracks! Hey dude, Supportstorm is making me tracks again! The first one turned out awesome! My name is Not David Brown! 03:01, November 9, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, the track does look very awesome! I can't wait to see what the tracks for the rest of the storms will look like! I also thought Athena's track looked a bit unusual since it made landfall in the U.S. three times and also took a slightly unusual path through the Caribbean too! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 04:29, November 9, 2014 (UTC) : Lol, I know her track is crazy. It was caused by a High Pressure System, basically pushing the storm into the Gulf again, kind of like how Sandy was pushed into the states. Blake's track makes more sense. I sent Supportstorm a message that his was done. My name is Not David Brown! 04:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, her track was really crazy. I can't wait to see Blake's track. :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 04:40, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Hey, Blake's track has been uploaded, if you haven't noticed yet. My name is Not David Brown! 11:08, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :: Steve i have now created the 2050 atlantic megacane season you can edit. Bumblebee 04:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I am quitting I am leaving because no one is playing my games. and no one is helping me edit my 2050 atlantic megacane season. also i am never going to accept friend requests. i will leave forever and for good manage without me. Bumblebee 07:45, November 14, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, that sucks. Well have fun with your skyscrapers! All of us on this wiki, including me, will miss you. I think why no one's been playing your games is because I don't think much people on this wiki is interested in skyscrapers, since most of your games are about skyscrapers. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC) : that is true all my skyscraper games. Which skyscraper is it, A storm visited a skyscraper Murder mystery skyscraper edition and so on but however not all are about or related to skyscrapers. Mysterious stories told by storms. is about storms telling mysterious incidents. and guess the city is about guessing cities. Will you play A storm visited a skyscraper for me or tell others to edit my megacane season 2050 megacane season I have created the 2050 megacane season. i allow you to edit this and also i am not quitting. it was the hot weather in my place that made me angry. 03:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Bumblebee Remember use cat 2 and cat 3 megacanes as well also not all storms are megacanes. there will be a couple of Hypercanes too. in the commentary section of the page you should find my naming list. 2050 Atlantic Megacane season the link. good luck. 03:40, November 19, 2014 (UTC).Bumblebee : Yeah, I knew you get hot weather because you live in India. Luckily you're not quitting just yet! And I'll probably get to the 2050 megacane season tomorrow and I hope to make the most awesome storms in that season :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 05:01, November 15, 2014 (UTC) : no longer my friend you should make the wiki editable by wikia contributors Like me,I brian and IMacMan. i will also discard you as friend. Bumblebee :Bumblebee, this wiki is editable by everyone. That idea was just a suggestion, and it may not be put into effect. Please stop the hate. AndrewTalk To Me 14:22, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ok i will remain friends with you also my personality is very soft so i cant handle fights and bullies and spam. Bumblebee. 15:39, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::So since he/she has such a soft personality, I guess we all have to be as nice to him/her as we can. Bumblebee I shall remain your friend! :) And we don't need all this hate, like Andy said. Just calm down and chill out. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::i am a boy and i am calm now. Bumblebee Judges Decision Started! Judges decision has started in Hurricane Idol! Go here to score the names! My name is Not David Brown! 02:25, December 1, 2014 (UTC) i could make a season for you Steve its me Bumblebee you can request me a season you want. link 11:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) GMOD Sorry if it seems like I keep bothering you about this, but do you think you'll ever get GMOD? I want to know because I need to set up a server and everything, and I'm just being a curious INFJ My name is Not David Brown! 01:08, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : I don't really know, but there might be a chance I might get it in the next couple months or something. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:09, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Gmod + Help Okay. Also, will you be my mentor for my school project? All I need is you first and last name, and a "signature." Don't worry about privacy issues. We live at opposite ends of the country and we I'm not even a teenager yet. My name is Not David Brown! 01:15, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : Hmm, maybe. Although I'm not 100% interested in that, but I believe someone like Ryne might be more interested in being a mentor. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:17, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Help I asked Ryne about two weeks ago, and he said probably not. You don't even have to anything special, except I'll need your last name. Uh, if you do except, hehe, please type, "I am Steven ____, and I will be Mason Lyons' mentor. I have also asked Ryne again, so if you still don't, please tell me. My name is Not David Brown! 00:24, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, I guess I'll accept to be your mentor, especially because you make it sound easier than I thought. So now I'll type this: :I am Steven DeVore and I will be Mason Lyons' mentor. :I'm guessing Mason Lyons is your real name right? :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes it is :) Thank you for accepting! My name is Not David Brown! 16:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem! I hope to be the best mentor that I can be! :D --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC) my avatar? HurricaneWilma (talk) 22:51, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi! How do like my avatar? : Good enough for me. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:47, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hypothetical Skyscrapers wiki Steve i have started to contribute to the Hypothetical skyscrapers wiki. We need more users there. If you have time to join the wiki let me know. Bumblebee 04:30, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Also i see you are not losing skyscraper interest.Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:37, December 17, 2014 (UTC) : Actually I wasn't that interested in skyscrapers in the first place... but I still tried to played your games so you wouldn't be alone in those games! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:37, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Sad Hey, sorry to hear you've been thinking of leaving soon. I know we've all tried to improve the wiki and everything, but obviously we've still been coming up short and everything, even with my reconstructing seasons. I know you probably also wont be very active on the other Hypothetical Wikis, but I do wish you luck in where-ever you go after this. LOL, and who knows, after you're gone, maybe I'LL become the next you. XD (In terms of Hypothetical Hurricane Creativity and stuff like that) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 15:07, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : Yep, we've all tried to somewhat improve this wiki, but the thing is, annoying 9-11 year olds have become more commonplace and the good users (like Andrew, HypercaneTeen, and Blaze/YFOTL) that have actually helped the wiki and make it more fun have mainly become inactive. I probably also won't edit that much on Hypothetical Tornadoes or Events ever again but I'll still edit and comment sometimes on this wiki until I decide this wiki is a thing of the past. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) : I agree younger users are trying to ruin the wiki and older users are getting inactive. I also found out what the wiki REALLY REALLY needs. More admins, just look and wikis like Star wars,candy crush which have so many admins. But on the other hand new users like,Jordan,Hurricanewilma,me,Hypercanelayten and more have joined the wiki. -- Hey, Just because the newer contributors maybe young, it doesn't mean that: A. That Can't Learn how to make Proper Seasons B. They Can't Act Mature C. They Don't know what they are doing D. A lot of other stuff. So im hoping to see what advancements they can make by St. Patricks Day. This would also apply to the other hypothetical wikis too. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 12:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC) : The contributors and the wiki could improve by St. Patrick's Day but I'm also losing interest in hurricanes, which is another reason why I'm starting to leave the wiki. It's a bit disturbing that most of the wiki's audience is below the age of 13 seems like but at least there's still a couple people my age or older like you. :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 18:08, December 20, 2014 (UTC) : Hypercaneteen became active again see on recent activity.Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:01, December 22, 2014 (UTC) New wiki! Hey Steve820, I have got a new wiki created and I need your kind help to help me to make this wiki part of the Hypothetical Wiki. -'''WikiaJordanHow am I doing?'' 16:43, December 22, 2014 (UTC) : I might help out whenever I'm interested or have time to do that, which at this point, seems a bit unlikely since I've been losing interest in hypothetical weather events. I hope that someday, your wiki can get as big as this wiki with our help! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 22:57, December 22, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks. -'WikiaJordan'How am I doing? 23:29, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :: No problem! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:32, December 22, 2014 (UTC)